Dilophosaurus
In-game Information Dilophosaurus is JurassiCraft's first venomous animal currently added into the mod. Dilophosaurus will wander around the world, occasionally flocking in small gangs, ranging from 2-3 individuals to a maximum of 10. They will hunt anything their own size and possibly bigger, given there are enough Dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus will also extract any meat from nearby feeders if hungry. When thirsty, Dilophosaurus can drink water from a nearby water source or rain. Any other Dilophosaurus that exceed the gang number of 10 or possibly more will be killed in defense. Dilophosaurus will stretch their bizarre frill from their neck, raise up a bit, and spit a sticky blob of goo that if hit, will cause 20 seconds of Blindness and Nausea, and once the spit lands, they'll run in and bite, causing 20 seconds of Poison and around 5 HP of damage. Dilophosaurus are crepuscular, meaning they'll be most active at around dawn and dusk. If dangerously hungry or untamed, waiting for the late of the night or the early morning until re-stocking their enclosure with live prey or food in the feeder is recommended. Males and females will [[Breeding|'breed']] every now and then, producing 2-4 eggs. Dilophosaurus are imprintable (see: [[Taming|'Taming]]), and a tamed individual will defend you if you're attacked. Real-Life Information At 6 metres long, this Early Jurassic Theropod was one of the first large predatory dinosaurs. It gets its name (meaning "two-crested lizard") from the characteristic twin bony crests running along the top of its skull. These crests are thought to have been for sexual display. The first specimens were discovered in 1942 at the Kayenta Formation in Arizona, USA. The Dilophosaurus may have not had a venom frill in real life, making it a prey. JP Information ''' Rather unexpectedly, '''Dilophosaurus is actually venomous. The preferred method of envenomation is by spitting, or failing that, a bite. When spitting, the Dilophosaurus will extend a bizarre neck frill to confuse its prey, and secrete a jet of sticky venom at the prey's eyes from specialized glands in the predator's throat. They can shoot this venom up to about six metres, and have surprisingly good accuracy. If the venom hits the eyes, it causes blindness and agonizing pain, and eventually paralysis. A Dilophosaurus bite has a similar effect, minus the blindness. The effects wear off after a day or two, but by then it's normally too late. If the Dilo's venom misses the eyes but still manages to hit part of the prey's body, the predator can use the sickly sweet smell of the venom almost like a sort of homing signal to track its prey. Dilophosaurus lives in small, disorganized gangs (around 3 - 10 individuals) of both males and females. This dinosaur is '''''crepuscular, meaning it is most active at dusk and dawn. Housing In order to house Dilophosaurus, an enclosure should contain a significant amount of trees and undergrowth, along with some open sandy patches, and a small to medium-sized body of water. Dilophosaurus is not a very strong animal despite its relatively large size, so most types of fencing can contain them safely. Despite having strong predatory instincts, this dinosaur might not necessarily attack humans on sight. They are highly inquisitive, and will often follow unfamiliar small animals to assess whether they are food or foe, rather than just blindly attacking. Dilophosaurus is happy to scavenge or fish, but it is also willing to hunt just about anything up to nearly its own size. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Venomous Category:Early Jurassic Category:Neotheropods Category:Kayenta Formation Category:North America Category:Jurassic Category:Mesozoic